How can I tell you?
by Aline Aguiar
Summary: Hermione realize how a friendly talk can make fellings show up


How can I tell you?  
  
Summary: Hermione realize how a friendly talk can make fellings show up  
  
Disclaimer: No.... they are not mine........ I tried to create then before J.K. Rooling but aparently I'm not creative enouth  
  
Autor's note: I want to dedicate this fic to my SUPER friends. Fabi, girl thanks for being my beta fic and an amazing friend. Sammy, I'm so pround of myself for being the one that made you read Harry Potter for the first time!!!!!!!!!!! The "ooooooooooook then" is totally you!!!!  
  
   
  
In a cold winter day three Gryffindor girls were sit on the communal hall talking about ordinary things. The girls were Lavander, Ginny and Hermione. Lavander and Hermione were about to finish Hogwarts and Ginny was a sixth year. Together with the boys the trio were the best friends ever and also the most popular people on the school. Not that they like being popular but they just didn't have the chance of not being...... Harry was famous because..... well because he was HARRY POTTER, the boy who lived and a quidditch promise; Hermione was the most intelligent and the best Hogwarts student; Ron was the coolest guy at Hogwarts and also a quidditch promise but not as a seeker like Harry, he was a beater ; Lavander and Ginny the most fashion ones and Draco.... well he was definilly NOT a quidditch promise at all but he was the most handsome one. Yeah!!! We are talking about Draco Malfoy, the little bug that was always disturbing the others. He had grown not only physically but also mentally. For everyone´s surprise, he was the one who found the way to kill Voldemort. Not that he had became a perfect boy or anything, he still teases Ron all the time, makes fun of Harry's fame and Ginny's really red hair. But now he stopped calling Hermione names. Actually they even tried to go out on dates but in the end both agreed that it was a big mistake. Draco wasn't really in love with Hermione and her heart belonged to someone else. He was the only one that knew who that someone else were.  
  
- "If you had to choose one of the boys to spend the rest of your life with, who would you choose?" _ Asked Lavender to the other girls  
  
They turned their heads to look at the boys who were playing a wizard chess. Actually they were pretending to play because everyone knew that Ron was going to win even with Harry and Draco playing together against him.  
  
- "Please Mione, don't get mad at me for saying this but I would choose Draco." _ Ginny said and as her face turned redder than her hair.  
  
- "Why would I get mad at you?" _ asked a very confused Hermione  
  
- "Well, you know..... You dated him and every thing. As you never explained why you two broke up I presumed you still liked him. And would be up set with my choice" _ explained Ginny  
  
- "Yeah Mione!! You never told us why you two broke up! What happened?" _ asked Lavander  
  
- "Well first of all, Ginny I wouldn't get mad at you because of that. Even if Draco and I were still together you could still choose him just because he is nice or just because you like hanging out with him not because you love him or anything.: _ Hermione said realizing that Ginny turned ever redder when she putted the words Draco and Love in the same sentence. Now she looked like she was going to explode _ "And second of all , it's not of your two business why we broke up but I'll explain it to you just because I love you two very much ok?" _ Hermione added with a grin _ "We just decided that the best thing to do was broke up. We didn't love each other , you know? I mean, not in the romantic way."  
  
No one knew what to say.... Hermione was quiet remembering the conversation that she had with Draco about love. Ginny was just too embarrassed for bringing up the conversation and Lavander..... Well Lavander was remembering that Mione hadn't answered her question. So a few minutes latter she asked:  
  
- ooooooooooooook then!!! But you didn't answered my question Mione..... who would you choose?  
  
- Well, I don't know..... probably not Ron, we would fight all the time. Too many  
  
arguments. We would drive each other crazy! Not Draco, We already tried and ... well... we know how it ended. And there's Harry. He is probably the one who know me better in the world. Yeah, I would choose Harry!!  
  
Lavander and Ginny exchanged a look and started grinning. Then Ginny said:  
  
- Sorry to disappoint you Herm, but being friends is not the reason that make you choose Harry.  
  
- What? _ Hermione Knew what the girls were suggesting but it was already too hard to accept that to herself . She knew that if she admitted her feeling her friend would find a way to set her up with Harry. And right now the last thing that she needed was a date with her best friend.  
  
- Yeah, we think you are in love with him _ said Lavander  
  
"God she sounds so confident on it" Harmione thought . But ended up saing:  
  
- No, I'm not  
  
- Of course you are. We just don't understand why you keep denying it. _said Lavander  
  
It was so clear for the two girls that Harry and Hermione were meant to be. They would make the dream couple. The kind of relationship that every girl wants. Lavander could remember one night at the communal room when she asked Ginny if she was still in Love with Harry and Ginny responded that she wasn't because she had realized a few months before that Harry was in love with Herm and Herm was in love with Harry. It was just too obvious.  
  
- Come on, tell us....._ added Ginny  
  
- I....... I'm..... I'm not in love with him.  
  
Hermione tried to sound confident but she knew that by the sound of her voice she was surrendering and admitting that not even herself would believe on her denial.  
  
- If you like him, why don't you let him know? I think he likes you back!  
  
- Maybe for the same reason that you can't tell Ron that you love him and Ginny can't tell Draco. I'm too scared. What if he doesn't like me back? And, what if it end up with our friendship? I can't just grab his arm, pull him to me and kiss him.  
  
- Well, it sounds like a plan to me!  
  
- Ginny is right Herm. You already have a plan all you need is to execute it.  
  
- It's easy for you to say Lav. You two have all the boys at Hogwarts drooling at your feet. I'm the bookworm remember?  
  
- Ok then Miss Bookworm do you remember our last Ball? You were asked by 11 boys and only because the only guys that were going were the ones of the sixth and seventh year. Remember it now? You had to turn then down because Harry was hurted and you wanted to spend time with him so he wouldn't fell sad for not going.....  
  
It was true. Last year they had a ball to celebrate Voldemort's death. Harry, Ron a Draco were hurted on the fight so they couldn't go to the ball. The girls decided that if they couldn't go the party the party would go to them. They brought some food and drinks from the kitchen, Hermione made a spell so the infirmary would look just like the party, the music was loud enough to be listen clearly at the lake and they dressed as if they were going to the ball. It was the best party they ever went to. They danced all night and only stooped because Madam Ponfrey make then.  
  
Hermione could still fell Harry's arms around her, his shinning green eyes, his smell. Everything was so clear in her mind that was hard to believe a year had passed.  
  
- Okay, so a few guys asked me, but it doesn't change anything. Harry still looks at me as a friend.  
  
- Herm, sorry to disagree with you again but the look in his eyes when you were dancing last year was everything but friendly.  
  
- No Ginny, I won't fool myself. He'll never love me. So if you too excuse me I'm going to the library. _ screamed Hermione.  
  
Hermione left the communal hall letting Ginny and Lav standing there.  
  
- Do you think we can do something about this Ginny?  
  
- I think we can Lav. I definily think we can.  
  
After saying this the girls hearted voices on their backs.  
  
- Do what? _ asked Ron  
  
- And for who? _ added Draco  
  
Hermione had spoken so loud that the boys had stoped playing chess to see what was going on. Lavander and Ginny were hoping that the only thing the boys had heard were Hermione's last frase.  
  
- Calm down you two!!!! What happened to Herm? When she left she was screaming that someone would never love her. Had anyone done anything with her? And who will never love her??? _ asked a very confused Harry. He was trying to look calm but it wasn´t working out .  
  
Ops!!!!!!!! They heared everything........  
  
- Well do you really want to know who did it?_asked Lavander  
  
- Yeah!!!!!! _ said the three boys in unison  
  
- You did it Harry!! We just brought the feeling up by accident.  
  
- I did? _ asked Harry  
  
- He did? _ asked Ron and Draco together  
  
  


End file.
